Talk You Down
by The Yellow Rubber Ducky
Summary: After an argument between Percy and Annabeth, Annabeth leaves. Percy goes after her, to make her see sense. Inspired by "Talk You Down" by the Script. Somewhat songfic. Percy/Annabeth/Percabeth Rated T.


**AN: A somewhat songfic. No flames please!**

**Inspired by "Talk You Down" by the Scrip, and its music video. If you listen to the actual song, you'll understand better.**

* * *

_"Aw, c'mon. What would I do without you?"_

_"What would I do without you?"_

_"What would I...."_

* * *

The words she told him at the beginning of their relationship buzzed around in his head, tormenting him in his sleep.

He slid in and out of his slumber, breathing heavily.

The fourth time he woke, he sat up in his bed, sweating. An angel appeared in front of him-- with those blond curls and gray eyes.

"Annabeth--" he groaned, tears springing to his eyes.

* * *

_"It's three a.m., now where you gonna go?_

* * *

She sat in a taxi, her suitcases rattling in the back.

Her gray jacket was in a ball, pressed hard against her mouth. She screamed silently in agony as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Percy..." she sobbed, her salty tears soaking into the thin cloth material.

They broke up. Over an argument.

A daughter of Aphrodite had told her that Percy had been seeing Rachel while she was at Olympus, checking on the status of the council chambers. Naturally, Annabeth took it to heart, and speeded to Percy's apartment.

_"HOW COULD YOU?!" she screamed, pushing the door back. Percy jumped from the couch. He was watching the Rose Bowl, while doing his college homework. _

_"Huh?" he asked, putting his homework on the coffee table._

_"DON'T ACT STUPID, JACKSON! I KNOW YOU'RE SEEING RACHEL!" she screeched, stomping towards him. Percy frowned, taken aback._

_"Why would you think I was?" he asked, his expression calm. Tears sprang to her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. She shook her head violently, sobbing._

_"Don't lie to me, please," she cried. Percy walked towards her, reaching to put his arms around her. When she hit them away, he stopped, and leaned towards her. "Why? Why couldn't you have just ended it? It would've been so much easier," she sobbed, turning away from him._

_He put his mouth close to her ear._

_"Annabeth--"_

_She slapped him in the face, and ran to their closet, pulling out her suitcases and stuffing her belongings in them._

_"Annabeth, please, listen!" he pleaded, walking fast to their bedroom. He blocked the doorway, his hands on his hips. "What are you getting at? I'm not seeing Rachel, Annabeth! She's the Oracle! She can't date!" he said, his voice rising to hysteria._

_She pushed past him, as he made no effort to hold her back._

_"I HATE YOU!" she cried, and slammed the door behind her._

* * *

_"So I'm drivin' my car to where I hope you are."_

* * *

Percy got into his blue BMW, finding that he could no longer sleep. He wanted to find where she was going, to bring her back.

She took things too seriously-- she was probably lied to by a daughter of Aphrodite. Those little drama-making (insert choice of cuss word here).

Without thinking, he pressed his foot hard against the foot pedal, wanting to find her quickly (AKA now.). He was going 100 mph, and ran a red light. Surely he was going to be caught by a cop, but if he found Annabeth, it would be worth the ticket.

As if the future read his mind, he heard the familiar siren of a police car, and he groaned, pressing harder against the pedal.

_"Come on, come on!" _he screamed in his head, and turned into an alley.

* * *

_"Maybe I can talk you down."_

* * *

She sat in the cold taxi with her knees pressed against her chest, thinking about Percy.

_How could he cheat on me? _she asked wildly in her head.

She knew Percy wasn't the cheating type, but why was he changing? Why couldn't he be like he was when they first got together? The lovable, understanding, caring Percy Jackson she fell in love with at the beginning.

But then again, his pleading tone had a strong bit of she just jump to conclusions, or was her suspicion correct? On an impulse, she leaned over to the driver. "I'm sorry-- could you drive me back? I'll pay you extra," she said, biting her lip. The driver nodded, waves of annoyance floating off him.

She sat back, her heart thumping.

* * *

_"Gonna use my heart and not my head."_

* * *

He sped through the alleys, not caring how fast he went, or if the police caught him. He heard another siren, signaling another police car.

"Damnit," he growled, and stepped on the pedal.

The engine roared, and he felt the wind whipping into his car, blowing his hair everywhere.

He had to make her see sense.

He saw lights at the corner of the alley, realizing too late what it meant.

* * *

_"This is a relationship suicide."_

* * *

"What the hell?" the taxi driver growled, and slammed on the brakes. She looked up, and saw Percy's car. Time seemed to freeze, and everything went in slow motion.

Percy was sitting in the driver's seat, his green eyes meeting hers.

Tears formed in his eyes, as he mouthed, "I love you."

Then everything sped up, and the last thing she remembered was his car slamming into the taxi, knocking her out of the window.

* * *

_"'Cause if you go, I go."_

* * *

He woke up in a hospital room, on the cold, hard bed.

His eyes slowly adjusted to the dim lighting of the room, as his sight roamed around, examining his surroundings. His head turned to the side, and saw the angel with blond curls and gray eyes looking back at him. Without a word, the both reached their IV-stricken arms towards each other, grasping each other's hands. Tears flew out of both pairs of eyes-- green and gray.

"I'm so sorry. I love you," he mouthed, guilt flooding into his heart.

"I love you, too," she mouthed, and gave his hand a final squeeze.

Right then, their heart rate monitors slowed, and and gave a last beep. Then there was silence.

* * *

_"Maybe I can talk you down..."_

* * *

**AN: Just a lil' something I came up with in my spare thirty minutes. I hope you like it!**


End file.
